Vampire Knight Behind The Scenes
by Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl
Summary: Di balik kemisteriusan para pemain dan kru Vampire Knight, ada banyak cerita yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Begitu lucu dan aneh. Warning! abal bin ajaib. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Desclamer: Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

Author: Jeevas Misa lawlietRiver Keehl

Genre: humor, romance, friendship, abal semua

Warning! Fic. Bin ajaib dari Yuki! Garing.

...

Yuki come baaccckk! Akhirnya setelah lama nggak update, saia bisa update. Trm kasih buat Nikma Cui'Pz yg sdh memberi tahu caranya publish. *dor

Nah, RnR ya..^^

Selamat membacaaaaa~

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Part 1**

Di sebuah lokasi syuting yang mengambil tempat di Inggris, bintang-bintang film Vampire Knight sedang beradu akting dengan kata-kata yang membius penonton. Seperti biasa, Sutradara Hoshi mengarahkan para pemain untuk berpenampilan sesempurna mungkin.

"_CUT!_" ujar sutradara dengan tegas.

"Kalian istirahat lah dulu, kita akan kembali syuting setelah tiga puluh menit!" ujar sang wakil sutradara.

Disaat-saat senggang, semua pemain selalu pergi ke sebuah tenda di mana tenda itu adalah tempat istirahat mereka bersama-sama. Ada juga yang berada di luar tenda. Meski di film para vampir terlihat serius, tapi di balik layar mereka sangat _nyleneh_. Saat ini, Ichijou sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain game dengan Aido; sedangkan Zero sedang makan mie ramen di luar tenda bersama Kain, Ruka, dan Seiren; lalu Kaname sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yuuki; dan para pemain lain yang melakukan kegiatan yang tidak perlu, namun hanya Maria yang membaca naskah dengan serius. Seorang saja.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, sutradara memanggil para pemain untuk melanjutkan syuting Vampire Knight. Namun, karena adegan Ichijou dan Aido tidak ada, mereka diperbolehkan melanjutkan game.

"Gooooollll!" teriak Aido hingga membuat suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Bocah Aido, Kau berisik!" ejek Ichijou.

"Apa, sih? Kau sirik saja kalau aku menang? Kita putus!"

"Woi, sejak kapan kita jadi sepasang kekasih? Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar, tahu! Dia adalah ... Kak Kaname?" kata Ichijou.

"Hah? Kekasihmu Kak Kaname?" tanya Aido dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan wajah yang oon.

"Ichijo, jangan berisik," kata Kaname dengan khasnya.

"Tapi, yang berisik itu Aido. Bukan diriku yang manis ini," jawab Ichijou sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aido yang masih berwajah oon.

"Dia kan adik kesayanganmu, jadi lebih baik Kau menjaganya sebelum aku menghisap darahnya," kata Kaname sambil berjalan keluar tenda.

"APA? KAMI BERSAUDARA? SUNGGUH KENYATAAN YANG SANGAAATT MENGENEHKAAANN!" teriak dua orang yang tidak jelas itu dengan begitu mendramatisir.

"DIIIAAAMM! Kalau Kalian teriak lagi, kalian akan kupasangkan menjadi umpan untuk cacing!" teriak sutradara dari kejauhan.

Syuting pun berlanjut. Ini masih pada episode dua belas dari film Vampire Knight, tapi kedekatan para kru sungguh tidak diragukan lagi, sangat gila. Di antara beberapa pemain, memang ada yang sudah kenal sejak di luar Vampire Knight, seperti: Kaname dan Yuuki, Ichijo dan Maria, Zero dan Kaien, juga Zero dan Ichijo. Sang sutradara juga adalah salah satu sutradara yang tegas dan terkenal di Jepang. Di balik itu semua, banyak hal yang terjadi di antara pemain dengan staf. Seperti Ichiru yang jatuh cinta pada asisten sutradara, hingga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang keras kepala.

Malam itu, setelah mereka selesai syuting, Tuan Hoshi mengumumkan bahwa seluruh staf akan berlibur ke Paris esok lusanya. Mereka pun menyambutnya dengan kegembiraan. Mereka diberikan waktu libur sehari untuk memersiapkan hal itu. Ketika mendengar hal itu, Aido bersama Shizuka memutuskan untuk mengajak para staf makan malam bersama. Para staf pun setuju, tentu saja dengan alasan gratis. Semua pulang ke hotel, tempat mereka menginap. Seperti biasa, pasti ada _cameraman_ dari Vampire Knight yang merekam kegiatan _behind the scenes_ para pemain. Namun, kali ini Akatsuki yang ingin dan akan menjadi _cameraman _dan merekam aksi teman-temannya itu.

Malam pun tiba, Akatsuki mulai menyetel kamera yang berat itu. Dengan baju yang biasa dan sangat sederhana, Akatsuki mulai memerkenalkan dirinya di depan kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Yo! E, aku adalah Akatsuki Kain. Salah satu vampir tampan di Cross Academy. Yosh! Hari ini aku menjadi _cameraman_, ya, _cameraman_ yang akan memerlihatkan kegiatan para pemain di balik layar. Nah, selamat menikmati."

Akatsuki memulai dari kamar Kaname dan Zero. Ketika Akatsuki masuk ke kamar mereka, terlihatlah Kaname yang sedang membereskan lemari; dan Zero sedang menyapu lantai. Akatsuki pun segera mendekat ke arah dua orang yang sedang sibuk itu.

"Lihat, woahahaha! Kaname sedang membersihkan lemari ini. kesurupan apa dia?" kata Akatsuki mengejek.

"Akatsuki, Kau jadi _cameraman_ baru, ya?" tanya Kaname sambil tersenyum dan terus membersihkan debu di lemari.

"Yapi! _Watashi wa kawaii desu ne_," jawab Akatsuki dengan percaya diri.

"Aku yang lebih _kawaii_! Aku yang _kawaii_!" teriak Zero yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Akatsuki dan menggelitiki Akatsuki, sehingga Akatsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kamera yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kaname, ambil kameranya!" kata Zero yang masih menggelitiki temannya itu.

Kaname pun segera meletakkan kemocengnya dan berlari untuk merebut kamera dari tangan Akatsuki. Meski berusaha memertahankan kamera itu, tapi Akatsuki hanya bisa tertawa sambil menyerahkan semua pada tangan dua orang gila itu.

"Ya, halo! Aku Kaname Kuran. Sang vampir dari _Night Class_. Sekarang mari kita lihat aksi dua orang tua yang aneh ini," kata Kaname sambil mendekati Zero dan Akatsuki.

"Halo, aku Kiryu Zero. Sang _guardian_ dan vampir dari Cross Academy _Day Class_," kata Zero.

Mereka pun berhenti dan mengambil nafas. Hanya Kaname yang terlihat sangat tenang dan hanya merekam dua temannya itu. Akatsuki pun segera merebut kameranya. Setelah beberapa lama orang-orang itu menggila, Akatsuki berhasil merebut barang berharga milik negara tersebut. Kemudian, Akatsuki pun mewawancara dua temannya itu yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Yosh! Pertanyaan pertama untuk Zero. Bagaimana perasaan pertama waktu Kau diminta menjadi Zero di Vampire Knight ini?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Yaaa, bagaimana, ya? Waktu itu aku juga sedang mengerjakan _single_ terbaruku. Tiba-tiba manejerku menelponku, katanya, Tuan Mizuki memintaku untuk syuting ini. Waktu itu sih, aku tak tahu kalau aku akan menjadi pemeran utama laki-laki," jawab Zero.

Zero dan Akatsuki pun tertawa dengan hal yang tidak lucu. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa ada aura yang gelap dan mengerikan di samping mereka. Mereka pun menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatap Kaname. Benar saja, Kaname lah yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh nan mengerikan itu beserta mata yang tajam seperti burung hantu.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau Kau yang tokoh utama laki-laki. Tokoh utamanya aku tahu!" kata Kaname dengan nada pelan kemudian menjadi membentak dengan lucu.

"Apaan sih? Itu kan benar! Zero itu tokoh utama laki-laki!" kata Zero.

"Bukan! Tokoh utama laki-laki itu Kaname Kuran!" bentak Kaname.

Mereka pun saling _ngeyel_ dengan kelucuan yang tiada tara. Hanya Akatsuki yang nyengir sambil terus merekam dua perkelahian di atas ranjang. Akhirnya setelah lima menit saling menyerang di ranjang, Kaname dan Zero kembali duduk tenang dengan rambut acak-acakan. Akatsuki pun meminta Zero kembali meneruskan ceritanya. Namun, Zero hanya diam saja dan menatap Kaname dengan _blink-blink eyes_. Kaname yang tak sengaja melihat Zero langsung saja terkejut dan memasang mata datar.

"Kau berharap aku akan apa dengan matamu yang bersinar-sinar itu? Lanjutkan!" kata Kaname.

"Dia terbius tatapanku. Ahahaha! Nah, selanjutnya aku setuju dan tamat," jawab Zero.

"Selanjutnya, Kaname. Bagaimana perasaanmu bisa beradu akting bersama tunanganmu sendiri?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Tunangan?" tanya Kaname.

"Yuuki Kurosu itu tunanganmu, 'kan? Hihihi."

"Setan kecil!" ejek Kaname pada Akatsuki.

"Hahahaha. Sebaiknya Anda mulai bercerita Tuan Kaname."

"ummm, waktu itu aku sedang santai-santai saja di rumah nenekku. Tiba-tiba, Yuuki menelponku dan mengabarkannya. Padahal hari itu adalah hari yang langka," terang Kaname.

"Pasti karena tidak ada kamera-kemara wartawan yang memotretimu, 'kan?" tanya Zero dan Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Kok tahu?"

"Tahu kok!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan ... lagi.

Kemudian, Akatsuki permisi untuk keluar dari kamar dua orang yang tidak jelas itu. Kemudian, Akatsuki kembali melangkah ke kamar Yuuki, Maria, Ruka, dan Shizuka. Kamar itu berada jauh dari kamar Kaname dan Zero, jadi ketika berjalan, Akatsuki berbicara tidak jelas. Itu ia lakukan agar kameranya tidak sepi. Dan ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar para _ladies_ itu, para gadis itu ternyata sedang bermain ular tangga. Akatsuki langsung saja berekspresi datar.

"Akatsukiiiiii," sapa para gadis bersamaan.

"Ha ... halo. Boleh kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Akatsuki terbata-bata.

"Boleh!" jawab para gadis serentak.

"Uwaaaahhh, mereka terlalu kompak. Terlalu kompaaakk!" teriak Akatsuki dalam hati.

Akatsuki pun segera duduk dan merekam _interview_ mereka. Dimulai dari menanyakan tentang perasaan dan pengalaman selama syuting Vampire Knight. Dengan semangat, Yuuki mengacungkan tangan untuk memulai lebih awal. Akatsuki pun memersilakan.

"Vampire Knight adalah salah satu film paling sukses yang pernah kubintangi. Aku senang sekali bisa membintangi film ini dan berperan sebagai tunangan Kaname. Apalagi melihat sisi Kaname yang dingin itu," kata Yuuki senang.

"Bagaimana hubungan antara Zero dan Shizuka? Katanya ada kabar bahwa Zero pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya padamu," tanya Akatsuki.

"Heh? Siapa yang bilang? Zero tidak pernah melakukannya kok," jawab Shizuka.

Tiba-tiba, para gadis lainnya memandang Shizuka dengan wajah curiga yang mengerikan. Shizuka pun diam membeku. Kemudian, Akatsuki mengangkat-menurunkan alisnya, terus menggoda Shizuka seperti itu. akhirnya, Shizuka pun merasa risih dan menampar Akatsuki.

"Oh?" kata para gadis–kecuali Shizuka–bersamaan.

"Shizuka, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Akatsuki sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah.

"Akatsuki ... _no_ ... _baka!_" teriak Shizuka dengan wajah lucu.

Akhirnya, pertengkaran yang tidak jelas asal mulanya dan tidak jelas penyebabnya pun menjadi kelucuan bagi para gadis yang lainnya termasuk author yang membayangkannya.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Yosh! Ini dia fic kedua Yuki.. =='

Yuki mengarahkan seluruh kemampuan super (?) Yuki .

Oh ya, saia membuatnya sambil makan. Jd maaf kalau abal.. *memangAbal

Saia masih newbie, jd mohon maaf kalau cerita ini GJ sekali, super garing, gug lucu, atau apapun.. XD

Dan, karena ini BEHIND THE SCNENES, jd charakter"nya agak menyimpang. Tenang saja, ini takkan lama..^^

Ikuti terus yaaaa~ ...^

RnR pleaaasseee! U,u

Arigattou...

By Yuki anak baik..


	2. Chapter 2

Desclamer: Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

Author: Jeevas Misa lawlietRiver Keehl

Genre: humor, romance, friendship, abal semua

Warning! Fic. Bin ajaib dari Yuki! Garing.

=..=..=..=

Yuki kembaliiiii~ *muncul dari meja(?)

Akhirnya, Yuki bisa kmbli melanjutkan fic. Kada jelas ini di sela kesibukan. *sok sibuk

Nah, tanpa bayi(?).

Selamat membacaaaaa~

Jgn lupa RnR ya.. *sembunyi

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**PART 2**

Setelah hari-hari yang panjang dilewati para pemain _Vampire Knight_ dengan penuh ketidak-pastian, akhirnya para pemain dan kru _Vampire Knight_ akan berlibur ke Paris. Pertama, mereka harus kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurusi berbagai hal sebelum pergi ke Paris. Setelah memersiapkan semuanya dengan hati-hati. Mulai dari membawa barang-barang pribadi hingga barang kesayangan, mereka akan langsung berangkat ke Paris. Sebenarnya mereka mau berlibur atau mudik?

Sutradara Hoshi sengaja memilih pesawat dengan kualitas terbaik untuk para pemain dan kru terbaik pilihannya itu. Dengan pesawat _Luxo-Jets_, mereka bersama-sama terbang ke Paris. Akhirnya, tiba lah suasana yang ramai di antara mereka. Tentu saja, orang pertama yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai adalah bocah teramai di tempat itu, Aido. Ia memulai aksinya dengan menari dadakan sambil bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan Jepang, Kimigayo. Tak ada yang memedulikan aksinya itu meski ia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Semua pemain sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari tidur, membaca buku atau komik, makan, mendengarkan musik, dan kegiatan santai lainnya. Karena hal itu, Aido mengamuk seperti panda kesurupan.

"Oi, Hanabusa! Ibumu ngidam apa sih dulu?!" teriak Kain sambil melempar kertas ke arah Aido.

"Tenang saja, Akatsuki. Aku tidak berniat mengalahkan pamormu di mata para gadis," jawab Aido tenang.

"Bocah _semprol_!"

"Hanabusa ... Akatsuki, diam ... atau kubunuh?" ancam Kaname dengan aura mengerikan.

Sekejab, dua orang yang aneh itu pun diam sambil memasang senyum penuh keseraman. Para gadis di pesawat itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi duo yang ketakutan itu. Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari satu jam perjalanan. Mereka pun tiba di kota Paris yang penuh keindahan. Mereka tiba ketika malam hari, dan disaat malam itulah, Paris akan memunculkan suasana romantis yang dianggap biasa saja bagi Maria. Ia sudah berulang kali ke Paris. Bahkan ini adalah kunjungan ke dua puluh tiganya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Shizuka yang tetap menganggap Paris adalah kota indah meski sudah dua puluh lima kali pergi ke kota ini. Mungkin itu karena _over money_ alias kelebihan uang. Dan entah mengapa, _author_ juga tidak pernah diberi uang.

Malam itu, mereka langsung pergi ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Kamar dengan ukuran besar dan mewah menjadi tempat istirahat mereka. Setiap kamar terdiri atas lima orang dan lima ranjang. Malam itu, giliran Ichijou yang menjadi _cameraman_. Ichijou satu kamar dengan Shiki, Kaname, Zero, dan Ichiru. Dan yang pertama direkamnya ialah _roommate_-nya.

"Ehem ... ehem! Tes ... tes! Halo, di sini Ichijou! Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian merindukanku," kata Ichijou dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang mau merindukan orang jorok sepertimu? Jarang mandi, jarang gosok gigi, tidak suka membersihkan kamar, dan kebiasaan jorok lainnya. Beda denganku," ujar Shiki dengan tenang tanpa beban.

"Ahaha! Tak apa, Shiki. Untung Kau menemukan bakat terpendamku," kata Ichijou penuh dengan efek _blink-blink_.

Dan sekali lagi, tak ada yang kagum dengan ekspresi Ichijou yang penuh khayalan itu. Kemudian, karena merasa tersisih, Ichijou pun memojok dan mendramatisir bak korban sinetron. Lalu, melihat patnernya yang _pundung_, Kaname mendatangi Ichijou dengan tenang sambil membawa bantal. Ichijou menatap Kaname dengan lirih, namun Kaname tetap menatap Ichijou dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Ichijou, kalau Kau tetap berisik. Silakan tidur di luar," ujar Kaname dingin.

"Ta ... tapi Kaname, ini hotel ...," kata Ichijou berlinang-linang.

"Siapa yang bilang ini pasar?" ujar Ichiru _ngece_.

Ichijou dan Ichiru pun bertatapan dengan tajam. Rasanya seperti ada efek petir yang menghubungkan mata dan tatapan mereka. Akan tetapi, semua itu tidak berlanjut ketika ada pengantar makanan yang mengetok pintu dan mengantarkan pesanan Kaname untuk dirinya sendiri dan teman-teman se-kamarnya itu. Mereka pun segera menyantapnya sambil menonton berbagai hal, seperti: film yang mereka bintangi, video klip, dan acara lainnya.

Jam pun berdenting menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Saat itu, semua kru dan pemain _Vampire Knight_ sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Namun, saat itu Zero terbangun dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kamar dan berjalan-jalan seorang diri di taman hotel. Namun, matanya memandang sebuah keanggunan yang tergeletak manis di taman penuh kasih. Ia melihat Shizuka sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku.

Dengan mengenakan baju bewarna putih, Shizuka sungguh terlihat memesona bak seorang putri. Zero berjalan mendekat, dan langkah Zero pun terdengar oleh Shizuka.

"Ada apa, Zero?" tanya Shizuka dengan tenang sembari terus membaca bukunya.

"Jalan kaki," jawab Zero.

"Kau mengganggu konsetrasiku. Pergi sana!"

"O ... oi! Kau mengusirku?! Aku ini Zero ..."

"Artinya nol! Ah, sana pergi!" teriak Shizuka sambil berdiri dan menghadap Zero.

"Akh! Perutku!" teriak Zero yang tiba-tiba terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ze ... Zero?!"

Shizuka pun segera berlari ke arah Zero. Namun, ketika Shizuka ingin menolong Zero untuk berdiri, Zero malah tersenyum licik sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sontak, Shizuka segera memukul kepala Zero dengan buku tebalnya itu. Shizuka pun berjalan dengan penuh amarah menjauhi Zero yang terpulai dengan kepala benjol.

Keesokan paginya, para pemain dan kru pergi ke sebuah taman yang terkenal di Paris dan dikenal sebagai taman yang rindang, hijau, dan asri. Saat itu, tak mereka sangka, banyak masyarakat Paris yang ada di taman itu mengenal mereka. Mulai dari meminta tanda tangan, berfoto bersama, hingga memeluk idola mereka. Hal ini lebih berat daripada berakting, karena para pemain Vampire Knight harus terus tersenyum lembut di depan para penggemar mereka.

Setelah dua jam meladeni para penggemar, akhirnya mereka dapat berlibur dan bercengkrama bersama para kru. Seperti piknik, mereka duduk di tepi danau lalu berfoto bersama. Dua jam mereka lewatkan di taman, sang sutradara pun mengajak rekan-rekan kerjanya itu untuk pergi ke sebuah museum. Hampir semua bintang _Vampire Knight_ senang dengan ajakan itu, kecuali Shizuka. Shizuka tak pernah menyukai museum, di manapun.

Itu karena, ketika berumur tujuh tahun, Shizuka melihat pencuri barang-barang berharga di sebuah museum membunuh beberapa pengunjung dengan tragis. Hingga saat itu, ia berpikir bahwa museum adalah tempat yang mengundang orang-orang jahat. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui traumanya itu. Hanya Zero dan kedua orangtua Shizuka lah yang tahu akan hal ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang museum, hanya Shizuka yang terpaku pucat. Tubuhnya mulai dingin, sedingin es. Namun, ia tetap memaksa untuk terus berjalan ke dalam museum. Meskipun museum yang didatanginya ialah museum sejarah, Shizuka tetap merasakan trauma pada museum. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari museum. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti baru berlari.

"Kau mau, Shizuka?"

Tanya Zero yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Shizuka sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih. Shizuka pun segera menerima air putih itu, kemudian segera meminumnya.

"Zero?" kata Shizuka.

"Iya? Apa air putihnya enak?" tanya Zero tersenyum.

"Kau dapat air putih ini di sungai mana?"

"Bukan. Aku mendapatkannya di laut!" jawab Zero bangga.

"BRRUUUSSSSHHH!" dan Shizuka pun menyemburkan minumannya.

Shizuka dan Zero pun segera beradu mulut seperti biasa–saling mengejek–tapi itu semua hanya untuk candaan yang menghibur. Mereka tak pernah memasukkan kata-kata hingga di dalam hati yang berisi empedu. Akan tetapi, tanpa mereka sadari, Ichiru dan Ichijo merekam aksi Shizuka dan Zero di balik semak-semak.

Sambil menahan tawa, Ichijou dan Ichiru mereka aksi dua orang _telmi _itu. Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui pula, Kaname dan Yuki sudah berdiri di belakang Ichijou dan Ichiru. Tiba-tiba, Kaname menjewer telinga Ichijou dan Ichiru. Melihat wajah Kaname yang bagaikan _shinigami _yang siap mengambil nyawa mereka, mereka pun berusaha kabur dari tatapan menyilaukan itu. Tapi, tangan Kaname enggan untuk melepaskan dua mangsanya itu.

"Ka ... Kaname ... lepaskaaaaannn ... _pleeeassee_ ...," kata Ichiru memohon.

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan melihat saudara kembarmu menderita seperti itu?" tanya Kaname dingin

"Menderita apanya? Dia sedang menggoda Bos Shizuka, mana boleh daku lewatkan!" teriak Ichiru.

Yuki pun menyekap mulut Ichiru, dan keempat orang yang tidak jelas itu pun segera merunduk dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tentu telinga Zero dan Shizuka tidak tuli, mereka pun bisa mendengar saat Ichiru berteriak. Meski sempat curiga ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka, tapi mereka akhirnya tidak memedulikannya. Setelah sekitar lima menit empat orang _gaje_ bersembunyi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali melirik apa yang dilakukan Zero dan Shizuka. Akan tetapi ... saat itu juga, objek pengamatan mereka hilang ditelan ayam. Tanpa angin, tanpa hujan ... mereka hilang entah kemana.

Kaname dan Yuki pun segera pergi meninggalkan Zero dan Ichiru dengan alasan, ingin makan cabai sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa memanggang tubuh kedua patner setengah oon itu. Wajah Ichiru menggambarkan ketidak-niatannya; sedangkan wajah Ichijou menggambarkan ketidak-mengertian atas apa yang Kaname katakan. Setelah Yuki dan Kaname pergi pun, dua patner oon itu terus saja memasang wajah seperti itu.

Dipihak lain, Zero dan Shizuka malah sedang asyik-asyiknya berfoto di taman museum. Zero adalah idola para gadis, jadi terkadang ia berpikir untuk membuat penggemarnya merasa cemburu atau iri dengan berfoto bersama seorang gadis. Biasanya, Zero berfoto dengan Maria, Shizuka, Yuki, ataupun Ichiru yang memakai wig. Meski begitu, _author_ juga tidak pernah diajak berfoto bersama karena dianggap bau.

_To be continued_

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAIII~ *capslock jebol

Saia membuat ini di sela-sela kesibukan, sambil makan, dan sambil kelaparan. Jd abaaalll~ *gegulingan

Maaf ... saia masih tergolong newbie di fanfiction. Tp sudah bertengger sejak dua tahunan yang lalu. Hehehehe...

Maaf kalau garing, tidak lucu, kering(?), atau apapun.. gomeeenn~ ^^

Karena ini Behind the scenes, jd banyak hal yg ingin saia publishkan. Termasuk ZeroxShizuka, karena saia juga termasuk fans mereka..^^

Chara" yg agak menyimpang, tenang saja. Takkan lama.. *nyengir

Nah, ikuti terus kelanjutannya yaa~

Dan jgn lupa, RnR-nyaaa~

Terima kasih untuk Anda yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview..^^

*tulisan saia waktu pesan-pesan dan waktu dalam cerita memang beda=3=

Bye...byeeee~ \(^ヘ^)/

By Yuki anak baik ...

_**Pembalasan(?) review dari si anak baik..^^**_

**-Crivera21: hehehehe.. arigatou go zaimasssuuu~ maaf ya, wawancara si Aido dan Ichijou belum ada di chapter ini..^^**

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya..^^**

**-Anon: waahh~ ternyata juga Zero lovers..^^**

**Pasti..^^**

**-Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi: terima kasih ..^^**

**Judulnya sih mnrt saia sederhana, tp syukurlah ada yg tertarik..^^**

**Hehehe..^^**

**Iya, terima kasih sarannya desu..^^**

**-Renata Kurosaki: hehehe..^^**

**Maria imut sih..^^**

**Oke, maaf yg chapter ini baru muncul..^^**

Sekian, dan selamat makaaann~ *bwush


End file.
